soul love
by sweetangle84
Summary: in this kagome and sess grew up are ment to be but thanks to spell put on them they forget about each other till kagome finds the truth... and when she remebers so dose sess what will happen... there is going to be a few chapters in this not many im still new at this
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I hope you all like it : it's a story about kagome and sess

the story about a n ice Lord and the most warm-hearted person what will happen

Chapter 1

**Kagome**_** is in her own time thinking of the past with her friends .she feels like she don't belong in her own era so she prays to kami / oh kami what am I going to do the ferdel era felt like a home I miss all my friends I made even inu yasha brother he seems so cold but he's not I think I should talk to my mom /**_

**Mom can I talk to you Kagome asks**

**Sure what's wrong honey asks Kagome's mom**

**Mom why do I feel so safe like I belong in the ferule era**

**Kagome sees her mom fiddling her fingers and asksMom what's wrong? Kagomes asks**

**Well you see Kagome you are a miko demons**

**Kagome looked shocked and asked what kind**

**Kagomes mom smile and says you are the rarest of the inu youiki you are the twin tails and more powerful then inu yasha here tonight in a dream you will remember your life and your father Lord of the Eastern lands and you promised to someone**

**At Kagome shocked look she asks why did dad leave and who am I promised to?'**

**Kagome mom smiles and says you dad left to be a lord of the lands and who you're promised to the lord of the west**

**Mom dose he even know that I was promised to him kagome asks with a shaky voice**

**Kagome's mom looks at her worried now**

**Yes Kagome why have you met in this form all kagome doses is nod what has he trued to do kagome looks down he's tried to kill me to get inu yasha sword away kagome mom looks shocked tell her to drink this it will protect you if he uses his poison wipe wear this to show who you are your bag is packed here I'll show you your true form as her mom take the spells off and remember everything she is a black inu yoiki with sliver stripes with sliver and green face marking on her forehead the symbol of the east a moon with a gold shooting star kagome hair down to her waist and about 5 inch's taller as kagome is going though her changing sesshomuro state to remember everything and what he did to her while being with inuyasha**

**Kagome tells her mom that she wants to find her father and I want to leave tonight she give her mom a sad look a said I will be back**

**Kagome before you leave you will need this it was a sword totsi made you when you were a baby a special it has more attacks then inuyasas armored where this to hide your demon side thanks mom as kagome puts on a bracelet to hide her demon side**

**As Kagome looks her self over in the mirror I get ready to go home …**

**Kagome is ready to leave and jumps in the well when she climbs out she sees sesshomuro**

an

please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

SourceURL:file:/Users/karamccarthy/Desktop/Chapter %

Chapter 2

**Kagome is ready to leave and jumps in the well when she climbs out she sees sesshmuro and they lock on eye on each other and remember when they were little with baby inuyasha as all 3 start to remember when**

**Kagome sess all flashback**

**_A little kagome is in the garden reading till sesshomaro runs up to kagome all happy and says guess what kagome _**

**_What sesso I can tell you are happy _**

**_I am want to know why sess asks_**

**_Yes sess sesso kagome says _**

**_I asked our parent if we can be mated as kagome gasped in shock sess you didn't kagome says_**

**_I did want to know the answer sess asks all kagome dose is nod her head yes _**

**_You see sessohmaro grin and go on one knee and ask _**

**_Kagome my love will you do the honor of courting you and mating with you _**

**_As a tear falls down her face she says I will sess _**

**_This flashback is with inuyasha _**

**_All thee playing in the garden running playing chasing a baby inuyasha. (this is when the brother get along)Inuyasha asks sess if he will ever be as powerful as him and sess says you might little brother. And kagome comes in and says that what I like to see my two men getting along as she smiles at them sess lets out a laugh as kagome tickles inuyasha I'm faster then you baby inu can you catch me. Come on little brother let's get her sess says with a wide grin inuyasha grins the same way. Oh no fair double-teaming me that's not right sess kagome says_**

**End of flashback****Kagome is the first to speak, Hello Lord Sessohmaro kagome says** **Hello Lady Kagome says sess**

**Sess I'm not that much lady any more I've changed I remember our time those years are gone I want to move on and start anew the we shared will be in my heart (as kagome is talking inuyasha walks up and over hears) sess it's not that I don't love you I still do its just I've had to much heart break all ready and I can see that you rather give up on what we had then fight for me**

**As kagome gets her stuff together sess stops kagome**

**Kagome wait sess says why give me one good answer kagome says because I'm still in love with you (kagome pauses as sess walks over puts a paw under kagome chin and look's in her eye with so much love) I was hurt the day you left I took all my pain out on inuyasha even though our father took our memories away he did not take the love I feel for you away as tears fall down her face sess wipes them away as kagome asks really**

**Yes really kagome as inuyasha starts to talk kagome you saved my brother from being cold hearted when I was a baby you were the peacemaker**

**I have to agree with inuyasha there sess says okay what the hell has hell frozen over kagome asks**

**They laugh at that as we all talk they remember all the old times together and calling sess fluffy and inuyasha baby inu as kagome teases them.**

**Sess asks if she would like to go west to the palace of the moon kagome blushes and says not right now I have to go east to see my father I hope you understand**

** And sess nods as dose inuyasha as kagome asks again has hell frozen over they laughed together but understand that she needs to see her father. Sess wants to take her and she agrees.**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its been awhile

**Chapter 3**

**Sess pov**

**As I make my demon cloud I can see something is on her mind as fly to we her palace in the eastern lands so I ask" kagome is there something wrong "sess asks as she's to quite**

**"No sess why would you ask " kagome says as she tries to lie**

**"Kagome you can tell me don't you trust me' sess asks**

**As I ask that question I see she is still scared of me of how I treated her when she was in her human form**

**Kagame**** pov**

**Trust him how can I when he tried to kill me so many times aside from that I am hiding a big secret from him**

**'Sess you will know soon enough I need to ask my father first I hope you understand ' at sess's nod we fly to my palace in quite as we near I tell sess to land 5 feet away from the guards and I see him nod again**

**As we make way to the palace I see some old friends as I smile as I hear 'who goes there 'guard 1 says**

**'Well hello ryo and is that kiba it has been a long time it is I princess kagome has returned 'as I walk out of the dark with sess and see the shocked faces on my friends i cant help but laugh**

**'Pricn-I cut ryo off to you 'to you two I will always be kagome' I say**

**They smile and hug me and twirl me around as I laugh and smile for the first time since I've been back**

**I ask," Where is my father?" as I look them in the eyes with a stern look they gulp they know my secret as they look at sess and then to me**

**"Kagame he is in study " Kiba says I nod "tell him I'm in my study with Sess "I say they nod and run off**

**As I walk to my study I am worried how sess will take the news that –as if he senses my worried he breaks me out of my musing**

**"Kagome my love what is wrong 'sess asks**

**I nod no as I say "sess I cant tell you till my father is here" I say as I look at him in a sorry kind of way**

**The door to my study open as I see my father I smile a broad smile as I run to him and see he's not alone with him I see the former lord of the west I look at my father as if he can read my mind as sess bows a low bow to my father lord Cole**

**"Lord Cole it has been a long time" sess says**

**"Yes it has Lord Sessohmaro you look a bit worried I'm guessing my daughter has not told you the news hmm?"**

**"What news " sess asks as I watch sess get all worried as I nod for the former lord of the west to walk in when I say "why don't we show you" I say I nod at the door as the former lord of west walks in….**

**Sess pov**

**" Father? How I thouth you were dead gone… how can this be?" Sessohmaro asks**

**" My son it has been a long time, I never died I was put in a sleep that lasted till now the reason "after I died ' your heart grew cold this was before Kagome left she tried to be there for you and you pushed her away she came home told her father and left at this time she remember everything till she was 8 in human years. I don't know the rest…" as the former lord of the west look at my Kagome**

**"Sessohmaro you were really in a bad place that I coud not get through to you till I was 8 I remember you inuyasha all my friends here I wanted to come home but my father told me I must stay with my mother in the futre our anyway don't ask how many years…I stayed till my father came and told me that you were walking the lands in hope of finding me I was so happy but he was not he told me how hard your heart was then he took my memoirs away till I was 15 when I landed back in the past I stated to remember abit then I saw Inuyasha on the god tree with an arrow in him so I freed him but he did not remember me at all then when you me and inuyasha went to your fathers grave to fight over the sword I remember you now its 2 years later and now you remember me my father told me if we were to meet in my human form prove to you that I am anything but human remember the last battle between you and inuyasha ?' kagome asks**

**I respond 'how can I forget that you beat me only in a human form with your arrows …" sess said as I see her smile and grin**

**"That was to make a point now you understand I had to wait to slowly melt the ice that was on your heart then and only then your father would wake " Kagome says**

**"I understand Kagome "as I walk near kagome I can tell she is pale and looks weak I ask "kagome love are you okay ?"**

**"Sess I will be fine "kagome says and looks me in the eyes and fainted in my arms I lay her down and a nurse was called to check on her**

**" Mi Lords the princess will be fine she has used a lot of engry today plus she is still looks like a poison from Lord Sessohmaro " the nurse says**

**"From me oh no in the last battle with I hit with my poison wip no she cant die" I say with my head down and a tears in my eyes**

**"My son she will be fine the poison you gave her you marked her yours even though you did not know who she was…"**

**"Father thank you I will bring her to her room and lay her down so you can talk" I say and leave with kagome in my arms**

**an:: I hope you like this so far anytips?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sess Pov

I bring kagome to her room and lay her on her bed as I watch her sleep, I can't help but think that she saved me from the darkness. As kagome lays' in bed she starts to wake

Sess asks 'kagome love are you okay?'

Kagome asks 'is that you sesso'

'Yes kagome it is again I will ask are you okay' sess asks

Kagome pov

I look at sess he look really worried but what about….

'Sesso I'm fine why are you so worried I ask

(Sess thinking) hmm I don't know what to think she says she's fine but I can tell she's not.

I'm just worried about you love see in the last battle I marked you with my wip and you fainted before sess answers tells kagome some truth

'Oh is that all kagome says

Kagome pov

I know that he's lying about something but what I don't know as I try to sit up in bed sess lays me back down

Yes that's all' sess says damn she's knows that I'm lying' you need your rest love'

Fine I'll lay in bed but I'm not happy ' as kagome pouts and says if I need so much rest you can leave seeso I'll be asleep I'll see you when I'm all better.

I turn on my side just before I see sess drop his jaw

Kagome you can't mean that we always shared in the past kagome 'sess says

Mmm not tonight my young lord of the west" kagome says

Oh damn she must be angry with me to call me her young lord' feel better my love ' and I leave with my head down

Sess pov

As I have my head down not looking where I am going I but into my father….

Sorry father I was not looking where I was going

Its okay pup I can see you have thing on your mind I nod yes let me guess kagome kicked you out of her room? Inu tioso asks

Sess looks his father in the eye and ask 'how did you know?'

Inu tiaso laughs

Kagome knows when you lie do you remember the time when you where young and you told her that she was not fit to be a princeness? Hmm

Yes and she proved me wrong the next day by acting the part of the perfect princess chucking at that memory sess asks father I know she lying about being in pain but that's something else she wont tell about her life with her mother I'm worried …

Son when she wants to tell you she will but don't push her she did say in the furture 'inu toiso

'Good point father I'm going for a walk I'll see you at dinner father' sess says as they finish there talk kagome and her father have one

Kagome pov

Hello father I missed you mother misses you kagome says

How is my bright star are you feeling better lord Cole asks

I'm better from the sesso wip but my heart breaks knowing that he's lying about something I know I cant tell him about the future or it will change dad I need to know while I was with mom did he brake his promise to me that he would love me and only me I mean did he share another bed with some one else it like he's hiding the guilt kagome says

Bright star I know you can't say much abut your mother and the future but. About the last question I don't know I too can sense his guilt I will talk to him after dinner you need rest my bright star dinner will be sent up rest I missed you too next time bring your brother over the well at kagome shocked look your mother did not tell you I will have word with her when I see her rest now ' lord Cole

I will see you when you I'm better father and sess is not to stay with me till I know the truth ' night father ' kagome says

Good night kagome I'm glad you are home 'lord Cole says

Normal pov

As lord Cole leave kagome room he runs into sess

Evening Lord Cole sess say's

Evening …hmm she was right come with me we need to talk …NOW Lord Cole says

As I follow lord Cole I wonder what he meant by she was right… sess thinks I walk in his office and bow again

Lord Cole is there something wrong with kagome sess asks

No she's fine we need to talk sit down …(I watch him sit he looks scared good) now sess I have known you since you where a pup that why I agreed when you and kagome where pups I said you cold be mated but do you remember the promise you made me in your blood that day…. (I watch and I see he remembers good) now what was it? Lord Cole asks

That I would stay faithful no matter what even if my memories about kagome where gone that I would love her now till death sass says

Correct now the question is did you I sense your guilt lord Cole says

'Once when I could not remember or feel the love I had and have with kagome sess says looking down and sad that he may loss kagome

'Do you still love my bright star even still after that? Have you stopped loving her caring for her? Lord Cole asks

' Yes I still love her she is part of my heart and no I have never stopped loving or caring for her even when she was in her human form I knew there was something that tugged at my heart to remember I love kagome lord Cole she's my other half sess says

'Then you need to prove it to her and be truthful and you need to stop fighting over a sword fight with honor like your younger brother he has learned what it takes to lead and with kagome helping him he made a great fighter I know you don't like being told that inu yasha has his own honor and you treat him like dirt he is your blood no matter what teach him what you know that's what an older brother is for kagome always saw past the blood that is in him that makes him human once a month if you can do that get past all your past with each other then you can prove yourself to her' Lord Cole says

'Thank you Lord Cole I will prove myself "sess says

A tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

SourceURL:file:/Users/karamccarthy/Desktop/Chapter %

Chapter 5

A few days later Kagome is in the garden thinking…. When Lord Inu no taiso walks up to her…

"Good morning Lady Kagome "said Lord Inu no taiso

"Good Morning to you Mi Lord" Kagome says

" I wanted to ask you how is my younger son inuyasha is he still brash or dose he need a father? " Lord Inu no tiaso asks

Kagome smiles at that and tells lord inu no taiso " I think he needs both when 'you died' he didn't remember you at all he was pinned to a tree when I came back his love pinned him to the tree 50 years ago thinking he stole the jewel of four souls to become a full demon but they were tricked and the jewel somehow ended up in me when I came back here I freed him but he wanted the jewel he didn't know me at all I had to put pray beads on him and tell him to "Sit Boy" but I think he also misses a father one to teach him how to fight and to care and love when I came back it took me a few year but I got it in his head that people care and can love' kagome said

"Wow you did all that for my young pup" he asks yes I did kagome says an I would do it all over again she said with a smile

'You miss him don't you? I might send my friend a letter to come visit inuyasha will be shocked to see you alive he knew I was hiding a big secret from him he might pass out or try to fright you 'kagome says

'Will he now ' inu no taiso grins at that 'the reason I came was about my elder son yes he has a secret but he want to prove to you that he can ' inu no taiso says

"Remember I said that I lived in the future at his nod it was a different time where no demon lived and a way a man proved himself to a women by being honest caring loving and show that after sometime apart that he really want to be with this women where I come from women are more modern then today ask inuyasha when he comes to visit " Good day mi lord ' kagome bows and walks always

Kagome Pov

Ryo I need you to do me a favor send this invite to my friends inuyasha sango shippo and a perverted monk named miroku and when you see them be in a human form there's still in a human village tell inuyasha who you are he will remember you here's the invite and the town is Edo rooms are ready shippo is a fox demon the rest are human and you know that inuyasha is half see you in a day tell them see them is a week" kagome says

Ryo smiles and says" anything else my princeness"

"Ryo go now or else you will get hurt " kagome smiles evilly at ryo

Okay I'm going " ryo says

Kagome waves bye as ryo leaves

Ryo pov

As I go on an order for kagome I can tell she is sad I wonder is that why she is sending for her friends well i'm here oh human form first there's inuyasha hope this goes well…

"Lord inuyasha it has been a long time ryo says

"Who the hell are you there are few people that have called me that my father my brother a good friend and a sister kagome who are you?' inuyasha asks

"Tsk tsk you don't remember me we played together while sess and kagome were together? Ryo says

'Ryo? But why do you look human? Oh let me guess kagome sent you here and she didn't want you to scare anyone. Well come in meet the gang" inuyasha says

'Thank you old friend' ryo says as I walk in I see what kagome meant this will be fun. "I ask is everyone here I am on orders I ask inuyasha?" ryo asks

"Yes were all here " inuyasha says "okay good please don't kill me I'm on orders here" ryo asks them at the nod of yes that they wont kill him.

**To Lord Inuyasha you are invited to the east palace of the twin tails from princeness kagome**

**To Shippo you are invited as well**

**To lady sango you a welcome here my friend and sister**

**To the perverted monk named miroku you are also invited but you lay one hand on any of the women have there at the palace you are to leave hands and keep your perverted words to your self**

**Your friend **

**Kagome **

As ryo finishes he says, "See why I asked not to kill me?

As there all in laughs all but miroku who is red faced inuyasha says let me see that he reads it and laughs more at the ps if you took this from ryo inuyasha you better watch out that big secret I have just woke up you can say don't even ask ryo he is swore to me you will be in for a shock bye now.

"Damn it she knew I would take the scroll as was read for me damn it "inuyasha says

"Miroku says why did she pick on me for?"

"Cause she hit the nail on the head " sango said

'Well I must be off she said see you in a week anything to tell her back' ryo says " yes that we will come and be there by night fall on the fourth day" inuyasha says

"Oh I forgot she said to use this money to buy some cloths lord inuyasha need to make an impressing don't ask who I must be off I will see you in a few days show the invite at the door good day' ryo says

Inuyasha pov

Who would I need to impress?


	6. Chapter 6

SourceURL:file:/Users/karamccarthy/Desktop/Chapter %

Chapter 6

As kagome is in her study she is writing her mother a letter that said she need to come home to the past but all thoughts are gone when there a knock on her study at kagome come in she sees sessy

"Hello sess how are you this day" kagome asks as she tried to write the letter and gives up what can I do for you today" kagome asks

"I spoke with my father and your but they were little to no help so I went to ask, my brother how I can make this up to you he told me to be honest with you that you don't like liars so he I am to bare my soul yes I did once when I could not remember you or our love as you said I was cold hearted even then I was worse then I was when you came back two years ago it meant nothing she was not you" sess says

As I'm watching sess bare his soul I start to tear a little I need to ask…

"Sess if you truly love me then would you help me with something. You see I need to visit my mother and tell her that my father wants her home here with my little brother but the thing is that he dose not know anything of this world only when I come thro the well but that's it he does not know he's a prince here and the next lord my mother remembers you but remember if you come my mother my brother and us would be the only demons there alive "kagome says

"What do you mean kagome" sess asks "I was broth 500 years into the future "kagome says "oh and by the way your brother and the rest will be here in a few days I wanted to leave before they come 'kagome said

"Sess are you okay" kagome asks, "What do you mean 500 years and no demon wait is this where my little brother goes? "Sess ask

" Yes 500 years and no demon I've ever seen yes inuyasha come to get me now I'm here full time with my father and you "kagome said

"I wanted to leave today so when inuyasha and the others come we will all be home ' kagome says

"I will come with you on this trip my love "sess says "okay we need to tell our fathers that we are leaving for a day or so and that inuyasha will be here in a few days' kagome said

They leave kagome office and pack for a days worth and go to Lord Coles office knock and when he says come in.

"Father sess and I are going to get mother and souta my little brother and come back with them.' Kagome says

"Be well my Bright Star and sess you bring her home safe" Lord Cole says

"We will father" kagome says as I hug my father and bow to lord inu no taiso we make to leave but my father stops me

"Yes father" kagome asks "give your mother this it's a locket it has a photo of all of us in it and she is the only one that can open it" Lord old said "I will give it to her" kagome says "oh and father I almost forgot I invited inuyasha and the others the monk has a warning from me he is a known flirt and pervert he will ask any good looking women to bare his child his warning is if he tries to flirt with an of the hand maidens he can never return here' kagome says with a sweet smile

"Have a good trip my bright start" Lord Cole says with a smile on his face

We leave and both make our demon clouds and we make it to the well.

Kagome pov

"We have to jump in sess I'll hold on to you when we jump together on three says one two three and we jump

And land in the well house and climb out.

"Warning sess it will smell way different here then at home" kagome says as I open the door to the well house I walk thro waiting on sess.

"Sess are you okay" kagome ask "I'm fine my love lets get your mother and brother.' sess says as we walk in the house I find my mom cooking.

"Mom it's me kagome ' kagome says "oh my sweetheart why are you home did your father send you?" says lady rina

"Yes mom and this is sess and father want you and souta to come back with us souta is the prince he need to learn how to fight how to take care of the kingdom I know he seems young but how old was I when I learned all that" kagome says

"You have a point it's no wonder your father call you bright star" says lady rina "oh before I forget father sent you this locket you can only open it he says" kagome say as she hands over the locket to her mother sess watches with interested

" I remember the this was taken was when we came he you were only 8 in humans years but you still remembered your father even after the spell was there to take your memory away you always asked about your father" lady rina said

"Mom father misses you and wants to get to know he son its time mom" kagome says "and I miss home but your brother this is all he has ever known and I know that he looks up to inuyasha why I don't know is beyond me but we all should talk to him tonight when he comes home from school" lady rina says

As she says that souta walks in the door yelling " mom I'm home'

"Were in the kitchen " lady rina says souta walks I'm hugs his mom and then sees kagome and gives her a tight hug" okay okay souta you missed me huh well I'm home for the day go in the living room and I'll bring tea in no TV we need to talk big time." kagome says

"Okay sis see you in a bit mom I'll talk to him father wanted me to the question is do you want to leave with us think while I talk to souta." kagome says

I walk in with tea and sess is next to me I hand souta his tea and hand sess his as I take mine

First off souta I have to ask you have you ever wondered about our father as I see him nod yes I ask what have you wondered? Kagome asks

Well this might sound funny but that I was not born in this time when you brought inuyasha here I started to have dreams of the past dose that sound funny? Souta asks

"No souta want to know why? At his nod I tell him that were really from 500 years ago and that his is prince of the east and that father want to get to know his son

"Are you okay souta " I ask "kagome your kidding with me right

I cant be a prince I'm souta and I cant be a demon you don't look like one' souta says

"Souta I'm wearing glamour and those dreams wear locked memoirs and trust me inuyasha and me and sess here had our memory locked for different reason and souta sess here is my betroled I know your scared and so is mom but we all need to grow up I have come to the fact that I am a miko demon sleep on it I'm leaving first light here with sess you seed to train I had to you need to learn how to fight and not like inuyasha father said if I convince you he will come in dream tonight just think father" kagome says" I'm going show sess around while you think about this with mom okay "kagome says

As sessy and I walk around the shrine I show him the god three where I found inuyasha and talk till dinnertime we walk in and I ask, " So are you coming back home with us "

"Souta you can ask us anything 'kagome says "well if I'm from 500 year in the past why are there no demon here today? Souta asks

"Well think about it in the past there's no TV no car no radio we have bigger bluing here and in the past there's a few like the palace but not many I don't know how many I slept on the ground there we cant see the stars here but there it's the brightest and think how many war man with bombs and such we have to fight with skill alone there" kagome says

"That's true dear what she says is true is if they are here then that are in hiding" lady rina say

"The question is will you return with us tomorrow " kagome asks she sees her mother and brother thinking about it as they both say we will I smile and say "okay pack only what you need we are not coming back here only what you need" kagome says "we leave at first light it will take about an hour from the well" sessy says I smile up at him helping me

The next morning I see that there packed i ask, "You ready mom souta"

"I'm abit scared sis but I'm happy you'll be there" souta says "As am I kagome but also happy to your father again" lady rina says

"Okay grab your thing and get to the well mom you'll be with me and souta can go with sessy on our clouds when we pass thru and sess like before when you brought me home we stop 5 feet away like before "kagome says at his nod we jump thru

And I help my mother and brother thru the well at souta gasp I laugh and smile at him as I say" that was how I reacted when I came thru "kagome smile and say mom hold on tight as i make my cloud and fly up waiting on sess as I see sessy with my brother we look at each other while we fly there as we get there we land 5 feet away I hear the guard as he say

"Who goes there " guard one asks

"Its is I your princess kagome lady rina my mother prince souta and lord sesshmaru" kagome says

"Princeness welcome home lady rina we all missed you and young prince souta welcome back home "guard two said

"Tell my father if he is up that where home and will be in my study thank you "kagome says as we make our way to my study I see that my mother looks like she's ready to cry

"Mother don't cry he'll be happy to see you " kagome says "no sweet heart these re happy tears I'm glad you came to convince me to come home this feels right here in this in this place " lady rina smiles

"So souta do you still think inuyasha is cool he cant make a could like or sess" I say in my study "no sis you and sess are way cooler" souta says with a smile

As we wait I as the maid to bring tea while we wait as were waiting we are talking about the past as sess and I laugh as we remember when we were young as my mother reminds us of those times as there a knock on the door I say come in

"Hello father did we wake you?" kagome asks, "hello my bright star and no I was working when the guard came and told me you were back home so…. " He pauses from me and look at my mother with a smile" Rina welcome home I missed you and let me guess this is souta my son you have grown up I'm sure your sister has told you her time here when she was young" at souta nod he smiles" this will be a great day oh and kagome I got word from ryo that inuyasha will be here today I'm glad you invited them I wanted to meet the others' lord Cole says

"Father I'm going to rest before breakfast and I think you would want to talk with souta and mother so I'm going to rest " kagome says "I agree with her lord Cole you had a few day with kagome now your wife and son are home talk with them "sessy said

"Fine fine I know when I'm bet see you at breakfast then lord Cole said

Later on that day 

Inuyasha and the gang arrive at the palace and inuyasha tells the to behave and looks a miroku in the eye

"Who goes there " guard one asks

"It is I Lord Inuyasha of the west " inuyasha says "we have been invited by princeness kagome here is the invite I have with me lady sango, shippo, and the monk he is like princeness says in her invite and gave a warning to him if he acts like the perverted monk that he is then he is gone " inuyasha says

"Welcome back lord inuyasha " guard two says and welcome to the palace of the twin tails "guard one says

" A guard will take you to her office " guard two says

As they make there way to kagome office they hear her laughing with sessy at the knock on the door and at the come

"Hello kiba ah I see you have brought me my friends and tell my father they are here and you know who " kagome says at kiba's nod

"Welcome Back little inu pup " kagome say as she teases inuyasha "ah kagome did you have to go there" Inuyasha says as sessy grins at the teasing

"Oh I did and well that's part of my pay back for double timing me with sessy oh he's going to get it to don't worry "kagome says as I say that sessy stops grinning and start to pout

"Oh come on grow up you two "kagome says as there a knock on the door at the come in from kagome as sess and I are sitting watching as inuyasha bows to lord Cole and then he smells a sent that he has not smelled since he was little he looks up and sees his father and passes out.

'I did warn you Lord Inu no taiso that he may faint or fight' kagome says "well father that was inuyasha this is my friend lady sango a friend shippo and our friend miroku I did warn you before I left he is a monk " kagome says

"Welcome to my home a friend of my daughter is a friend of mine I'm Lord Cole Welcome "Lord Cole says

As lord Cole talks inuyasha wakes up

"What happened " inuyasha asked" you passed out when you saw your father "kagome says "but how what happened how are you alive " inuyasha demands so me and lord inu no taiso tell what happened and why" I could not say a word was when I woke you from the god tree 2 years ago you didn't remember me at all I had to wait for you both to remember me trust me it was killing me not to say anything" kagome says

" I believe you kagome" inuyasha says and sessy found out when he brought me home but "sess interns up kagome" like you little brother I didn't fain I was more shocked "sessy said

"Oh come of fluffy you didn't faint "inuyasha said still to shocked

"Inuyasha don't fight here in my office if you start a fight I will say those two words you hate the most kagome says at this you see inuyasha gulp as the rest of my friends start to giggle

"Kagome what do you mean two words lord Cole ask "you see father after I freed inuyasha from the god tree he though I was kikyo as priestess and he chased me far you see those beads on his neck are bead of submission all I say is two word and he falls to the ground fast that why my friend are laughing I say those words a lot"

"So in other words you've been training my pup on how to act ' lord inu no taiso grins at that

"You can say that mi lord" kagome says and grins and inuyasha looks like he's been a kicked puppy


End file.
